


kinktober 2019: #17 - lap dance

by scriveyner (trismegistus)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Kinktober, Lapdance, M/M, Selkie!Lance, Werewolf!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/scriveyner
Summary: Nine days straight of open to close shifts and Shiro was so exhausted that he couldn’t think about anything other than his bed, the big soft mattress that was hell on his back but perfect to share; and he definitely wasn’t thinking straight when Matt turned up while he was still locking up with an apology and an offer to square things over a late, late (early?) dinner.Sun wasn’t up yet, still qualified as late.





	kinktober 2019: #17 - lap dance

Nine days straight of open to close shifts and Shiro was so exhausted that he couldn’t think about anything other than his bed, the big soft mattress that was hell on his back but perfect to share; and he definitely wasn’t thinking straight when Matt turned up while he was still locking up with an apology and an offer to square things over a late, late (early?) dinner.  
  
Sun wasn’t up yet, still qualified as late.  
  
Matt’s “apology” turned out to be a thinly veiled excuse to hit up the one strip club in town that was still in business. Shiro could have set Matt’s hair on fire except the place had incredible wings, and he was ravenous.  
  
The sun was definitely making its presence known by the time Shiro finally staggered home - and Lance was sitting up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and his head on his knees, upright but asleep. Shiro hesitated in the doorway, and closed the front door quietly, then turned off the television.  
  
That woke Lance, who yawned huge and sleepy, and yelped when Shiro scooped him into his arms. “You’re late,” Lance murmured, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck.  
  
“I thought I told you that you didn’t have to wait up for me,” Shiro said, carrying Lance into the bedroom. Lance made a sleepy, contented noise, laying his head on Shiro’s shoulder and closing his eyes again, already drifting.  
  
“Where were you?” Lance said with a muffled yawn.  
  
“Matt took me to the strip club,” Shiro said dryly, which was _probably_ a mistake because Lance watched a lot of daytime television these days, but the words seemed to have no impact. Lance was most of the way to asleep again, so Shiro tucked him into the bed, stripped out of his work clothes and crawled under the covers next to his husband, passing out almost before his head hit the pillow.  
  
It would have all ended there, except that he was rudely awoken far too soon by Lance, hovering over him with a large frown on his face. “A _strip club?_” Lance said, scandalized, and Shiro blinked at him muzzily.  
  
“What _time _is it?”  
  
“Matt took you to a _strip club?”_  
  
Shiro pulled the pillow over his head and squeezed his eyes shut, but Lance smacked the pillow open-handed. “What the _fuck_ is a strip club, Shiro?”  
  
After a beat, Shiro lifted the pillow enough so that he could see Lance from underneath it. “Seriously?” Lance’s expression was petulant, and Shiro sighed, acknowledged mentally that he was getting back to sleep anytime soon, and sat up in the bed next to Lance, scruffing a hand through his hair. “It’s a…” he grasped for it, “a topless bar, Lance.”  
  
Lance blinked. “You’re topless all the time, though?”  
  
“Women, Lance. Topless women.”  
  
Confused silence.  
  
After a moment, Lance said, “people pay to see women topless?”  
  
“I have _got_ to introduce you to porn,” Shiro said, rubbing his palm into his eye, and Lance caught his wrist, the same serious and thoughtful expression on his face. “What?”  
  
“Humans are weird,” Lance said with conviction, and Shiro laughed despite himself.  
  
“You aren’t wrong.” He smiled, and pulled Lance’s hand to his face, kissing his knuckles. “You should have seen Matt, though, when the blonde was giving him a lap dance he was trying so _hard_ not to pop a boner.” Lance’s expression slid to puzzled again, and Shiro sighed and shook his head. “It’s a type of,” he gestured, vaguely, and Lance looked amused.  
  
“A type of dance?”  
  
“Smartass.”  
  
“How does it go?” Lance asked innocently enough, and Shiro recognized _that_ tone of voice a mile off, innocent or not.  
  
“She was just grinding on him, no I’m not going to give you a demonstration.”  
  
Lance turned around, the covers sliding down to reveal he was wearing nothing but Shiro’s baggy shirt, and Shiro groaned when Lance rubbed his bare ass over Shiro’s groin, the covers providing an inefficient barrier. “Like this?”  
  
Lance was still playing at innocent now, and Shiro grabbed him by the back of his shirt with one hand, the other pushing the covers down and his boxers with it. Lance sighed happily as he was now free to rub his ass on Shiro’s bare dick.  
  
“You,” Shiro murmured as he pulled Lance back to him, “are a _minx._”  
  
“Seal,” Lance reminded him, reaching between them and holding Shiro’s dick to his ass, pushing it against his own rim. He gave, after a few moments, and started to slide down Shiro’s cock. Lance let out a long, low groan, pushing his back to Shiro’s chest as he sat all the way down on him.  
  
“You know _exactly_ what a lap dance is.”  
  
“We have the internet, Shiro.” Lance bounced a little on him, and then turned his head, kissing the side of Shiro’s mouth. “I know what a strip club is, too.”  
  
Shiro put his hands on Lance’s hips, aborting a rise and shoving him all the way back down, over the still-dormant bump that would be his knot. “Just for that,” he hissed into Lance’s ear, “I’m gonna knot you.”  
  
Lance responded by tightening on Shiro’s dick, and Shiro tilted them both forward, pushing Lance’s face into the rumpled sheets and began to fuck his husband senseless.


End file.
